outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Two
A Secret Worth Keeping Part Two is part 2 of the official episode of the episode "A Secret Worth keeping" Plot Previously on Talking Tom And Friends-- One day, Angela was feeling pretty good about herself when she came in and thanked everyone for the Suprise Party. but Angela did not know why everyone was laughing. Until Ben spoiled Angela's secret! Then Tom was amazed and wondered if it was true, Angela finally admittied the truth. until she knew why she had to keep that secret. Tom thinks Angela should leave and move to another city or something. Tom then realized that they couldn't hang out as a group anymore! It would take away from their focus on work. They all agreed. Angela thought otherwise. Tom then did it! until Angela found it was all a dream, so she went up to the house and found that everyone was hiding. until Angela hid with Ben. They then imagined how bad things would happen if Ben could not keep that secret. Angela said that they must keep the secret from tom. Ben did not really want to keep a secret. But he wondered how? Ben then says he is a brilliant inventor. he didn't want to think of something to keep the secret. until then-- Ben had an idea of a new invention. Ben went right into the invention. Ben also found that he is the smartest guy that Angela would know. Meanwhile, on camera. Talking tom said he was so mad at Ben right now. Talking tom has called him like about 100 times. Talking tom thought he was going on some crazy events and getting into stuff. and because Ben was not answering his phone today. it was stressing tom out. he said they got a call from CEO. he wants to have a meeting with Tom and Ben Enterprises, and since Ben isn't answering. he had to go with Hank instead. then Hank starts talking to Tom. Hank then showed him millions and millions of crazy stuff. The TV then announced "Welcome to The Creepy Conspiracies That Are True Channel." there were brain suckers. and they were roaming the streets. the only thing to survive was to have a plastic hat made of paper roll. Ginger then found out that it was on the internet. Ginger had got to warn everyone. Ginger quickly got a plastic hat and ran to the house to warn everyone about it. Ginger made it home when a vacuum was coming out of the garage. When Angela And Ben walked out with all that junk as Ginger hid in a rusty old truck. Ginger thought that the brain suckers got to Ben and Angela. Meanwhile, Tom and Hank went to the office and chatted to the lady in the office. then Mr CEO. then explained about that the meeting is over! then, inside revealed a big huge massive office where Mr, CEO. Carl. was working in there. he was playing with the Talking Tom app. Then they all introduced themselves. then something was going crazy and something is wrong. Mr, CEO, Carl. Wondered why didn't they tell them about the Talking Tom app. Tom said that it was just an app that repeats everything anyone says. That is why he loves it. then they discussed on more stuff.and they knew that they were going to be the tech tycoons. Characters Tom Angela Mr, CEO, Carl. Ginger Hank Ben Brain suckers Locations Talking Tom's House Tom And Ben Enterprises The Theater The Office Transcript (splat) (ominous music) gasp! Ben! Birthday pup, Woah! I blew it. Why can't i keep a secret? More words coming soon. Trivia This was posted on Youtube on December 15th, 2016. Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Animated Series